First Time A Gajevy Story
by Meave978
Summary: WARNING: NSFW When Gajeel is left homeless, Levy decides to let him stay with her


Prompt: First Time

When Levy heard that Gajeel's house had been effectively destroyed by his fight with Natsu, she felt compelled to take him in. At first, he denied needing any help at all, stating that he could handle himself just fine, with or without a home. But after his first night in the elements, he decided that maybe taking the tiny bluenette up on her offer might be a wise choice. So, sheepishly, he approached her.

"Hey, Shrim—I mean Levy. Is, uh, is that offer still standing?" he asked as his face flushed, refusing to look her in the eyes.

She giggled a little before cheerfully replying: "Certainly, Gajeel! I'd be happy to have you over until your new house is complete!"

Not long after their conversation, she helped him move his few surviving belongings into a spare space in her apartment that hadn't yet been covered in mounds of books.

"Here, let me show you to the guest bedroom. It isn't much and it has a lot of books in it but there should be plenty of space for you." She said, pulling him by the arm to her second bedroom.

As she pulled at him, he thought how cute she looked, a little sweaty from all the heavy lifting, her hair pulled back out of her face… He shook his head to clear himself of the thought. She was doing this as a favor to him, he needed to respect her.

The spare bedroom was somewhat small, painted a pale blue with dark, hard wood floors. All of the walls hosted at least one bookshelf, stuffed with book after book. The queen sized bed was draped in dark blue sheets and decorated with a few golden accent pillows.

"The bathroom is right down the hall. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go see if I can't find my extra towels."

Gajeel nodded his acknowledgment as she left, pulling the door closed behind her. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the aesthetic of the room and think about the kindness she presented to him, even after… No. he couldn't allow himself to think about that.

A knock at his door woke him from his reverie.

"Gajeel? I've got some towels here for you. They're extra-large so I think they'll work for you. Can I come in?" Levy asked through the door.

"Uh, yeah." He answered.

She came in, now changed into clean clothes: A pair of khaki shorts and a white and blue striped tank top. She sat the towels at the end of his bed and put her hands on her hips as she told him what to do with his wet towels and how to work her shower.

For some reason, all he could do was nod along as he watched her plump pink lips form the words. Sure, he heard her voice, but the normal sweet tone had turned into a kind of drone as he was mesmerized by her lips.

"…Got it, Gajeel?" she finished.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I got it." He responded as he came to.

"Good! I'm going to go ahead and start dinner. Let me know if you need anything." She said as she left.

As the door closed, Gajeel sunk his head into his hands.

 _What's wrong with me? I can't be… I shouldn't have these feelings. After everything I did to her, I definitely don't deserve to have her. And she certainly doesn't deserve a brute like me… Why did she let me here anyway? I would think she would hate me…_

He decided that maybe he should go ask her why she was being so nice to him. He walked down the hall into her open kitchen to see her bent over at the waist, trying to find something in the cupboard under her sink.

"Where is it…?" he heard her mumble as she sifted through bowls.

He flushed at the sight of her round backside, complimented by her thin and toned legs. She stood up suddenly, hands returning to her wide hips as she huffed and glanced around her kitchen. When she spotted him behind her, she displayed a broad smile.

"Oh, hey Gajeel! I didn't see you there. Are you hungry? Dinner shouldn't take too long once I find this stupid bowl." She said cheerfully.

Coughing to cover his red face, he grumbled out an okay. She returned to her search, this time stretching out her slender form to reach at the higher cabinets above her workspace. He watched her struggle for a minute before he went over to her and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up so she was level with the shelving. She squeaked in surprise, taking a moment to glance down at the rough man below her, only to see him looking away from her, face once more flushed.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed as she went back to looking, pulling out a large metal bowl. "You can let me down now."

As soon as he had gently placed her back onto solid ground, he fled to his room, leaving her to stay and wonder at this gruff dragon slayer.

 _His red face was actually kind of cute, and it was so nice of him to lift me up to look… No, he's just my house guest. I absolutely should not allow myself to develop feelings for this brute._ Levy thought as she set back to work on her meal.

Preparation completed, Levy summoned Gajeel to the table. He sat at down as she put a plate and glass of water in front of him and she took the seat across from him with her own plate.

"Well, dig in!" she said, starting in on her own dinner.

He looked down at the meal in front of him, a pasta with some sort of creamy white sauce peppered with tomato chunks and some kind of vibrant green herb. He tentatively took a noodle into his mouth and was shocked to taste a medley of flavors.

"Wow, Shrimp, this is delicious!" he exclaimed, starting to quickly shovel it into his mouth.

She laughed at his gusto and pinkened at the compliment. "Well, thank you! There's more if you want seconds!

And he took her up on that, eating a second and third helping of her delectable pasta. Finally, he had had his fill and he leaned back in his chair. He heard her get up and take his plate into the kitchen, putting them into the sink to begin cleaning.

"Shorty, I can't let you do the cleaning. You made a great dinner and you took me in, the least I can do is clean up." Gajeel insisted.

Shocked, she turned to face him. "Well I can't have you doing all the cleaning. How about I wash and you dry?"

He stood and walked over, coming to a stop right in front of her, looking darkly down at her petite form.

"Levy, you're being awfully nice to me. I want to know why. I hurt you! I pinned you to a tree! I beat you up pretty bad and here you are, letting me stay in your house, cooking dinner for me, Why? Why?!" he demanded as he stepped closer and closer to her, forcing her back to rest against the counter.

She looked up at him, somewhat scared of his dominating stature before straightening herself up and staring him determinedly in the eyes.

"Gajeel, I'm doing this because I know you've become someone else. You aren't who you were when you put me up in that tree. Yes, you hurt me, and scared me, and hurt my friends and for that, I can't completely forgive you. But to ignore the changes you've gone through would be cruel of me. You're a part of my guild now, one of my friends. I can't hold your past against you forever."

He stared down at her in disbelief, his mouth widening slightly as he let her words sink into him.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I'm sorry for what I've put you through. Sorry I did that to your friends. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's killing me now, knowing how ruthless I was with you back then." Gajeel said, his voice softening.

Levy watched as his body started to shake, watched as a single tear started its journey down his face, soon followed by others. She placed a tiny hand on his cheek, gently wiping away the wetness.

"Oh Gajeel…" she murmured.

Unable to help himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair, all the while muttering how sorry he was. They sank to the floor together, him cradling her tightly against his chest. She sat there, shocked. On one hand, his reaction and his questioning in the first place truly surprised her. But on the other hand, she was amazed at how warm and comfortable he was, how safe it felt to be pressed against him like this.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, she pulled her head out from under his chin, placing her mouth against his, kissing him gently. Now it was his turn to be amazed: amazed that she would do this but also amazed at how soft her lips were, how her hand gently pulled his head closer to hers. He kissed her back, lifting one of his big hands to place at the back of her head, pulling her ever closer to him. She felt emotions well up inside her as she moved her hands to his thick black mane, more and more desperately clawing for a hold on him. God, he felt so good, so warm and so rough compared to her smooth body.

Now unable to help himself, he picked her up, standing up with her in his arms princess style. He sat her down on empty counter space, moving between her legs to lean in and continue his passionate kissing. He moved his hands to the small of her back, franticly trying to get closer to her. He felt like he couldn't have enough of her, couldn't get close enough to this beautiful woman in front of him.

"Levy, I-I think I really like you. I think… I think I love you." He whispered to her between kisses.

"Oh, Gajeel." She murmured back. 'Gajeel I love you, too."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she laced her hands behind his neck. He responded by picking her up again, this time carrying her to his new bedroom, kicking the door aside and gently placing her on the bed. He leaned over top of her, panting slightly as his urges began to overtake him. He carefully slipped one hand under her shirt. When she didn't protest, he let his hand wander further up, resting on her right breast, still covered by her bra. She moaned in response, twisting her head to get access to Gajeel's neck where she swiftly placed her lips, kissing and gently sucking at the tender flesh she found there.

He gasped, unable to restrain himself anymore, he pulled her shirt off, exposing her torso. He pulled her bra down, causing her tits to be pushed up. He took one into his mouth, letting one hand work the other. His free hand was grabbing at her hips as he listened to her gasp and moan.

Suddenly, he stopped to look at her from his perch above her.

"Levy, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're so soft and delicate and pretty and tiny, you make me wild. And now yer making me say the dumbest crap…" he said as he watched her eyes widen and face turn beet red.

She sat still for only a moment before lacing her arms around his neck again, forcing him down to kiss her while his hands struggled to lower her pants. Now both desperate, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving his bare chest for her to marvel at.

"You're so strong… You're just so… broad." She said in wonder as her hands lightly touched at the cords of muscle under his skin.

"Hey now, I ain't fat!" he said with a smile, pushing her back down to nibble at her neck.

"That-ah- that's not what I mean and you-mmm- you know it." She told him between moans.

He lifted off of her once more, this time to pull his own pants down.

"Gently, please?" she mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes.

He chuckled a little. "Of course, Shorty."

Pulling her panties aside, he was stunned by the beauty of the tiny mound before him. It was just as delicate as she was, pink like the sunset and really, really wet. He slipped a finger inside and watched as she tilted her head back against the bed to gasp. Damn, she looked so hot like that. He had half a mind to lunge up and bite at her neck again but decided against it solely because he wanted to be inside her so badly. He slipped his finger out slowly, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on her face. He poised the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her softly.

She nodded in response, panting with a pleading look in her eyes. Gently, he eased inside of her, testing the limits of her walls. She hissed in pleasure arching up against him as her body begged for more. He slowly got all of himself into her.

"Damn, Levy, you are so tight! And hot too! I'm not sure how long I can hold out…"

He leaned over her again, lacing his fingers through hers to both pin her down and show her he cared. He pulled back almost all the way before thrusting back into her, faster this time but not too hard. Listening to her moan was almost enough to set him over the edge but he continued his pounding. He was letting out a few moans of his own, causing Levy's blush to travel down to her chest. She had never felt anything this good. This just felt… amazing! As he continued to thrust, she felt a burning sensation build and build.

"Ga-AH-Gajeel, I-I'm so close!" she exclaimed.

"Then cum, Levy, cum for me, please!" he replied, begging her to let it all go.

He felt her tighten around him as she was overcome by her climax. With a few more thrusts, Gajeel met his own release, unable to finish inside her, he had to quickly pull out and cum onto her stomach.

As she panted underneath him, he stared at how gorgeous she looked. He decided that from now on, he would protect her. If she would have him, he would stay by her forever. No one else was allowed to see her let go like this, it was too precious to him. She was too precious to him. Suddenly he was overcome with embarrassment as he realized what a mess he had made.

"S-Sorry Shorty! I didn't know what to do or where to… ya know… let me get a towel!" He scrambled around for one of the large towels she had brought him earlier, gently wiping off the creamy fluid from her flat stomach.

Finished, he stood back to let her stand up beside the bed in front of him. Worried, he looked at her with fear. She took one step closer to him, two, until she was right against him. She put her hands flat against his chest and looked up at him.

"Gajeel? Did you mean what you said?" she asked tentatively, not releasing her hard stare.

If he didn't know any better, he would think she looked… scared. Worried.

"Levy… of course I did. Without a doubt, you are the most beautiful, most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." He said as he pulled her against him, letting his arms wind around her back.

She smiled up at him, the brightest, purest grin. "Thank you." She whispered before putting her head against his chest.

He put his chin on her head, splaying his fingers out to cover her rapidly chilling skin, rubbing small circles.

"Why don't you cover up? You're getting really cold without anything covering ya." He said, gently pushing her towards the bed.

"Will you stay with me? You're just so comfy…" she asked as she crawled under the blankets.

"Sure thing, Shorty." He chuckled.

He crawled in beside her, wrapping her thin frame in his big arms, making sure the blanket covered her exposed shoulder. He listened as her breathing slowed, little sighs escaping those perfect lips every once in a while. He felt her body relax as she fell asleep.

 _So this is happiness…_ he thought.

Happiness was something Gajeel decided he could get used to, so long as it was by her side.

Thank you for reading! This was a request by Ultra-Siou! Send me your prompts and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
